


Baby's Breath

by seiyuna



Series: Prodigal children [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Whale Arc, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuna/pseuds/seiyuna
Summary: Kurapika takes in two children and helps them return home.Companion piece toMilkvetchandCeratonia. Can be read standalone.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: Prodigal children [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306886
Comments: 65
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original premise of Ceratonia before I scrapped this and aged them up there. I wanted to share this fic anyway!

Kurapika is chasing down a child.

He has the girl tucked beneath one arm because the voluminous frills of her dress hinder her ability to run, and he’s chasing after the boy because he can’t afford to lose his son now. He barely has the chance to register the figure clad in black at the bend of the passageway, before his son crashes into him, falling back on his behind.

Kurapika expects him to start crying. Instead, he beams up at the last person Kurapika could hope to encounter on this hellship. Kuroro looks worse for wear, his face gaunter than he remembers. The insomnious shadows beneath his eyes could rival Kurapika’s own.

“Papa!”

Kurapika rushes forward without considering the implications. “Sol, that’s not—”

“No, that’s definitely Papa,” Runa interrupts with her perpetually calm tone, making him still in his steps, “but he’s dressed weirdly.”

Kurapika's breath catches hard in his throat. The sudden revelation is unanticipated, making him feel deeply unsettled, and he has to swallow to suppress the ill feeling rising within him. He covers the lower half of his face with one hand, and wonders how he didn’t notice before.

“There has to be a mistake.”

No matter what he tells himself, Sol's features are unmistakable. His skin is fairer than Kurapika’s own, as pale and sleepless as the man before him. A fringe of black hair falls over his forehead, swept over the side. Most notably, his eyes shine with an endless, unfathomable curiosity.

Kurapika’s eyes burn behind his contacts, when he looks from his son to Kuroro. He lets Runa down on her feet, lightheaded with the knowledge that these children could not only belong to himself but _Kuroro_ too.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Kuroro asks, looking down at the child at his feet. 

“Baby,” Sol says, because that’s what his sister calls him. He has his arms outstretched, waiting expectantly for Kuroro to hold him. “Papa, hug?”

Sol’s cheeks swell when there’s no response, his mouth forming a pout. He’s dangerously on the verge of tears.

Kurapika takes this opportunity to retrieve him, but Kuroro unexpectedly obliges, sweeping him up into his arms first. “Like this?”

Sol laughs, bright and delighted. His small hands grasp onto the wispy fur of Kuroro’s coat, and he buries his face affectionately into the crook of Kuroro’s neck.

Kuroro shifts him onto one arm, gazing at him with a caring pretense. “Where’s your mother?”

Sol peers back at Kurapika, who only stares in his stunned silence. “Dada.”

Kurapika struggles to dispel the pain in his eyes, willing the scarlet to recede instead of dominating his perception. He blinks rapidly, only to somehow recognize more clearly how much Sol takes after Kuroro.

Kuroro follows his gaze, finally acknowledging Kurapika’s presence, but the darkness of his eyes remains as unreadable as ever. “I’d remember if I had children with you.”

There are many questions Kurapika wants answers to, but the most important matter on his mind is protecting his son. He draws a sharp breath, indignant. “Give him back.”

“I don’t think I will,” Kuroro says, absently considering the child in his arms, “unless you’d like to explain why this boy resembles me so much.”

Sol has the self-preservation of a one-year-old, which makes sense considering that’s exactly what he is. He engages himself with the collar of Kuroro’s coat, apparently fascinated by the softness, unaware that the man embracing him isn’t truly his father.

Kurapika hears the gentle clinking of his chains as he clenches his right fist, his nails digging into his palms and drawing blood. He’s prepared to take Sol back even if it means using force.

“This doesn’t concern you—”

Sol sneezes.

The fur on Kuroro’s coat must bother his nose, because now there’s a thick thread of clear snot connecting him to Kuroro. 

Kuroro hands him over without another word. Kurapika sets him down on his feet, allowing Runa to wipe his face with a spare tissue. It’s fortunate that she knows how to look after him. 

“Don’t blame him,” Kurapika says, taking out a handkerchief from the pocket of his suit jacket. He goes to Kuroro, cleaning up the mess on Kuroro’s end when he shouldn’t even be obligated to. “He’s just a baby.”

“Alright,” is all Kuroro says, in a strained sort of way.

* * *

“If you want,” Runa proposes carefully, “I can explain everything to him.”

“No,” Kurapika says. He meets her gaze steadily and sees the refusal to retreat at her lips. “He’s a dangerous man and absolutely not meant to be trusted. Do you understand?”

“I know that Papa’s bad in this time,” Runa answers, giving a sidelong glance to Kuroro sitting on the edge of the bed, as if she’s suggesting that he’s anything but _bad_ in the future, “but the baby still likes him.”

Sol rests his head on Kurapika’s lap as he drinks a bottle of Woble’s formula, when Kurapika had nothing else to feed him with. Kurapika tucks his dark bangs away from his face, letting his fingers frame the fullness of his cheeks. His skin is softer than anything he has ever touched before. But what Runa says seems to be true, because rather than focusing on him, Sol has been staring at Kuroro the entire time. 

And Kuroro has been staring at Kurapika. 

“What are you looking at?” Kurapika snaps.

There’s faint amusement in that conventionally stoic face of his, apparent in the small curve of Kuroro’s mouth and his raised eyebrows. “I was thinking that this suits you.”

If it weren’t for the child on his lap, Kuroro would be suffocating from a mouthful of chains by now.

“Because you’ve been looking after Woble- _neesama_?” Runa asks, tilting her head to the side. A veil of mercury hair falls over her eyes with the familiar motion.

“Yes. I think I’ve gained more childcare experience than anyone else on this ship.” A resigned sigh escapes Kurapika at the reminder of his ongoing responsibilities. “Do you want anything to eat, Runa?”

“No, thank you.”

It’s good that Runa is well-behaved. She sits quietly beside him, her hands resting in her skirt, and her presence brings him some semblance of calm when his mortal enemy is, for whatever reason, in his bedroom.

Kuroro lowers his gaze, shifting his attention to Sol, who continues blinking languidly at him. “You’ve been acting as if the child is yours.”

“He _is_ mine. Both of them are, as long as they’re here.” Kurapika’s tone is fiercely protective, because no matter who their other father is, he has a daughter, a son, and they’re family. “If you don’t want them, that’s the best case scenario for all of us.”

“What if I want them?” Kuroro asks quietly, unexpectedly. “Will you tell me who they are, then?”

Before Kurapika can respond, Runa speaks up without his permission.

“My name is Runa. Runa Lucifer.” Her voice is resolute and proud, but she grasps onto the fabric of her skirt to ground herself. “And the baby is my brother, Sol Lucifer.”

Kurapika presses his lips in a tight line, but he can tell that she’s heartened by the revelation that Kuroro wants her.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Runa says with an apologetic smile, “but I think we need to tell Papa.” Kurapika gives her a nod, and she continues. “Our parents are Kurapika and Kuroro Lucifer. They’re you two but not at the same time. They’re just—a little older.”

Hearing this the second time is just as unbelievable for Kurapika, because in no future would he ever expect to end up with someone—that person being Kuroro, no less. On the other hand, Kuroro listens thoughtfully to the rest of her explanation, his expression giving away nothing.

“So you’re from a future timeline,” Kuroro surmises. 

“Yes. We were on a trip with Daddy and Papa when we suddenly ended up here, and younger Daddy found us.”

“A trip?” Kuroro asks.

“A cruise,” Runa affirms.

Kuroro breathes out a quiet laugh. “I didn’t think I’d ever want to go on a cruise again after this.”

Kurapika silently agrees with him for the first time. When Sol finishes his formula, he tosses the bottle aside and heaves himself off of Kurapika’s lap. 

“I don’t know if some Nen manifestation caused this,” Runa explains with a contemplative frown, “but maybe we passed through some temporal ripple? It’s really hard to say.”

Kuroro considers this for a moment, unsurprised by her vocabulary. “I’ve never heard of such a phenomenon.”

“It’s just a theory.” Runa’s expression falls, far too solemn for someone her age. “But I just know that Daddy is going to kill Papa.”

Kuroro arches one eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because we were with you when this happened,” Runa says, shaking her head regretfully, “so Daddy is going to think you lost us.”

“Good,” Kurapika scoffs. “I’m glad my future self finally gets to murder Kuroro.”

Kuroro frowns lightly. “So, how can I help you, Runa?”

“I’m not sure how you can help us get back home,” Runa admits. “But I think we need new clothes and a place to stay.”

Sol crawls over the bed to where Kuroro is sitting, dropping himself into his lap. “Papa!”

“You’re in a good mood,” Kuroro says, gently pinching his cheek. Sol does seem to enjoy being with him, because he starts singing _papapa_ as he gazes up at him.

“You can stay with me, Runa.” Kurapika’s expression softens as he addresses her, and switches just as quickly as he looks over to Kuroro. “And Kuroro, if you want any part of this, go get them something to wear. I don’t mean stealing some child’s luggage either. There should be a children’s boutique on this deck where you can find something for both of them.”

“I can do that.”

Kuroro sets Sol aside on the comforter, giving him a pat on his head. 

“Papa?” Sol calls out as he leaves the bed. “Kiss-kiss?”

“Do I do that?” Kuroro asks, glancing over at Runa for confirmation.

“Whenever you leave,” Runa says, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Kuroro picks Sol up, looking at him for a moment. Then, he presses a quick kiss against his cheek before returning him to Kurapika.

“Do you want one too?” Kuroro asks with a knowing smile, to both Runa and Kurapika.

Runa shakes her head furiously, while Kurapika glowers at him.

“Get out already.”

“Alright,” Kuroro says with a soft laugh, “I’ll be back.”

When Kuroro leaves the room and only the three of them remain, Sol announces his sleepiness with a wide yawn. There’s only one bed in Kurapika’s room, but it should be large enough for him and the children.

Kurapika puts Sol to sleep first in the center of the bed, then encourages Runa to join him. It’s late in the evening for all of them, but she only allows Kurapika to tuck her in if he remains beside her too. He turns off the lamplight at the bedside, keeping only a small light on for when Kuroro returns.

He brushes Runa's hair from her face, tucking the silver strands behind her ear, invoking a quiet memory from his childhood. There's an inherent wrongness in sharing a future with Kuroro, but the presence of these children, so gentle and loving, implies otherwise. He has too many questions he wants to ask her, but there's one thing he must know.

“Runa,” Kurapika says quietly.

Runa shifts beneath the covers, turning towards him. “Yes, Daddy?”

“Are you happy at home?”

A moment of contemplation passes between them, where all they can hear is Sol's quiet breathing. Runa considers him, her eyes bleeding scarlet in the darkness. There’s no raging fire in her eyes, only something warm and gentle and undeniably precious.

“Yes,” Runa decides. 

She moves closer to Kurapika, resting her head on his chest. Her embrace is sudden and unexpected, but it relieves the tension in Kurapika’s shoulders, letting him feel at ease when his circumstances and convictions never allowed him to. 

“And I think you’re happy too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I could continue this fic too, if anyone wants to read. :p 
> 
> The reason I rewrote this fic for Ceratonia was that the stakes weren't high enough. Also, this isn't the sequel to Milkvetch. After I finish Sol's story in Ceratonia, I'll write the proper sequel to my family AU.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuuseigai).


	2. Chapter 2

When Kurapika wakes, there’s a lingering ache in his muscles, promising him discomfort for the rest of the day, and a weight on his chest, rendering him unable to move. He raises his head slightly, looking down at himself, and finds Sol resting against his chest, his dark hair brushing against Kurapika’s throat.

Sol must have come to him during the night, apparently finding him more comfortable than the pillows and blankets Kurapika surrounded him with. A sidelong glance finds Runa resting at his side, nestled against his arm. 

He doesn’t know what he was expecting when it came to these two. There hasn’t been much time to dwell, when Sol has been in constant need of his attention and care. Although the sight of his two children isn’t as unnerving as it was yesterday, he still can’t quite make sense of his circumstances.

Kurapika’s slight movements seem to wake him up, because Sol lifts his head, the evidence of drool over his mouth and Kurapika’s chest. His bedhead is one to behold, with his hair sticking up haphazardly in various directions. 

“Dada,” Sol says through his sleep haze, a dreamy smile on his face.

Kurapika weaves a hand through Sol’s hair, smoothing his strands out. “Good morning.”

Sol leans in closer, and suddenly presses a damp kiss over his jaw. 

Kurapika startles, making a sound of surprise. Sol looks up at him worriedly, as if he just did something he wasn’t supposed to. But his expression clears the moment Kurapika lifts him beneath his arms, raising him in the air.

“You’re so affectionate,” Kurapika murmurs, sending him an apologetic smile. Sol seems to accept his apology, because he beams back at him.

“That’s just how you raised him,” comes Runa’s voice, right beside him.

“Is that so?” Kurapika turns his gaze towards his daughter, who also seems to suffer from a case of an unruly bedhead. “Good morning, Runa.”

“Good morning,” Runa says, a gentle yawn escaping her. She moves away from his side to give him more space, leaning back against the pillows to rest in a more comfortable position.

Sol stretches out his arms, so Kurapika entertains him, swaying him back and forth in the air and making him giggle even more. Even though he bears an aching resemblance to Kuroro, Kurapika can’t bring himself to reject his presence or deny him of his parents. There’s so much softness in the curve of his cheeks and sincerity in his smile, when Sol looks at him with as much adoration as Kurapika remembers loving his mother and father. 

“How can you be so adorable when you look just like that bast—” Kurapika bites his tongue, because he’s in the presence of children after all. “Just like that guy?”

Sol babbles as if he’s giving Kurapika an answer, and it’s so endearing that he nearly forgets his displeasure at being reminded of Kuroro’s face. He lowers Sol back down on his chest, pressing an appreciative kiss against his cheek.

“Are you indirectly calling me adorable?” 

Kurapika slowly turns his head towards the direction of the voice. Kuroro is lounging on his sofa with a book in his hand, appearing more well-rested than yesterday. He immediately rises on the bed, laying Sol down beside him on the comforter. 

“How long have you been here?”

Kuroro gives him a careless shrug. “You didn’t answer the door last night, so I let myself in.”

Panic rises in Kurapika’s chest. “You’ve been here since last night?” 

“No,” Kuroro says, closing his book with one hand. “I returned a second time this morning, only to find you all still sleeping. If your lock was this easy to pick, I could easily break into the Princes’ quarters.”

Kurapika silently reprimands himself for failing to sense Kuroro’s presence, when he should have been prepared to handle any threats to the children during the night. But if Kuroro had any intention to harm them, he would have done so by now. 

And Kurapika was the one who allowed him to return anyway, although that doesn’t justify him breaking in more than once.

Runa seems unable to return to sleep, because she pushes the covers aside and gets up as well. “Papa,” she says, rubbing at her eyes, “you look better today.”

“Better?” Kuroro repeats. 

There are hardly any traces of his appearance from yesterday, with only his cross tattoo exposed on his forehead and his turquoise earrings remaining in his ensemble. He’s dressed in a black turtleneck layered beneath a matching black lapel coat, conforming with the rest of the civilians on the ship.

“Handsome,” Runa affirms, nodding her head in approval. “You looked like a Christmas tree yesterday with that horrible coat. Please don’t wear it again.”

An unexpected snort escapes Kurapika. She’s forward enough to say what everyone else is probably too afraid to, but she does it so politely that it’s difficult to take offense.

“I’ll think about it,” Kuroro says after a moment, mild surprise in his tone. “Do you want to see the clothes I brought you?”

“Yes, please.” 

Runa goes to him at the edge of the bed, while Kuroro retrieves different shopping bags from beneath the coffee table. At least Kuroro had the mind to follow Kurapika’s directions.

Kuroro lays out several dresses on the bed, most of them with frills and ribbons and voluminous bell-shaped skirts. The aesthetic he chose for her is oddly familiar, both elegant and gothic, when there are crosses and roses embellished all over the dresses.

“These are all for you,” Kuroro tells her, looking pleased with himself.

But Runa seems entirely unimpressed. “Papa’s fashion sense has always been weird,” she says with a light frown, not quite complaining but not satisfied either. “Why is everything so puffy?”

Kuroro mirrors her frown, holding up one of the dresses to make a comparison. “These all look like what you’re already wearing.”

“Because Papa from my time gave me this as a gift.” Runa smooths out her skirt with her hands. “I didn’t want to hurt his feelings, so that’s why I wore it.”

Kuroro studies her for a long moment, resting a hand on his chin. “I see.”

“But I like this one.” Runa holds up a Kakin traditional dress, consisting of a white billowy top and a scarlet pleated skirt with a sash. “Thank you.”

Curiosity brightens his expression. “What makes it different?” 

“My favorite color is red,” Runa reveals, the red fabric of the skirt pooling in her hands.

Kuroro nods in understanding. “Mine as well.” 

From the edge of his vision, Kurapika catches the way Kuroro spares him a glance. But Kurapika doesn’t return it, when that means acknowledging the unspoken implications. 

He keeps his attention on Runa, considering the different layers of the dress. “Do you need help changing, Runa?” 

“I can do it myself,” Runa assures him, descending the bed with the dress. “I’m going to wash up and change in the bathroom.”

“Alright,” Kurapika says. “Let me know if you need help with anything.”

When Runa closes the door, Kuroro turns his attention towards Sol, who has already taken the opportunity to rummage through the rest of the shopping bags.

“What about you?” Kuroro asks.

Sol has a sweater with an embroidered dinosaur in his hands, holding it up proudly. “Dino!”

Kurapika takes the sweater from him and searches the heaps of clothes for a pair of pants. The clothes for Sol seem to be much more wearable and suitably sized for him, although Kurapika finds a jacket with a fur trim hood, making him toss it back into the bags. What he does keep is a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a pack of diapers at the bottom of the pile.

“Arms up,” Kurapika says.

Sol listens, raising his arms in the air and allowing Kurapika to pull his shirt over his head. He removes his pants too, until he’s only sitting there in his diaper. Kuroro doesn’t do much except for poking Sol’s exposed stomach, inducing a light giggle from him. 

“You’re so soft,” Kuroro comments with an amused smile, “just like pudding.”

At the mention of the dessert, Sol swallows loudly.

“You’re drooling.” Kurapika shakes his head in disbelief, wiping at Sol’s face with his hand. “Are you hungry?”

“Uh-huh,” Sol answers simply. 

Kurapika changes him quickly, wondering what he should do for breakfast. Runa eventually returns to the room, her long hair brushed and fully dressed in her new ensemble.

“How is it?” Runa asks, fidgeting with the wide sleeves. 

“You look like a princess,” Kurapika tells her, earning a curious glance from Kuroro. The words come easier after having to praise Bisky to win her approval, but he means it this time.

“Oh,” Runa says, her cheeks flushed. The smile blooming on her face makes the compliment worth it. “Thank you, Daddy. And thank you again for getting me this, Papa.”

“Of course,” Kuroro answers with a light smile. “I'll keep what you like in mind next time.”

Sol slides down the edge of the bed and runs over to his sister, leaping into her arms. “Pretty Runa!”

Runa catches him with ease, lifting him off the floor and squeezing him in a hug. She laughs as she spins him around, her skirt flowing with the motion. “Pretty baby.”

Sol laughs, pressing his cheek against hers. Kurapika is almost touched by their interactions, pretends the softness in his chest isn’t entirely fond, until he realizes that he has to leave for work.

“Sol,” Kurapika says, immediately taking him in his arms, “it’s your turn.”

Sol looks up at him with confusion, but Kurapika hauls him over to the bathroom without another word. He doesn’t stop wriggling around in his arms, so Kurapika lowers him to his feet, keeping both of his hands on Sol’s shoulders. 

“No, Dada,” Sol protests, struggling to escape his hold. “No, no, no.”

“Yes, Sol,” Kurapika answers firmly, not allowing himself to be affected by Sol’s wobbly pout. “We need to clean you up.”

Kurapika washes Sol’s face first, despite his efforts to run away from him. When he reaches for the toothbrush, Sol presses his lips closed, arching his head away from the sink. 

“You have to brush if you want to eat,” Kurapika reminds him, and Sol reluctantly opens his mouth.

He brushes Sol as quickly as he changed him. He needs to bathe him again tonight, and that will prove to be even more difficult than getting him to brush his teeth. It’s not as if he wants to forcefully restrain Sol, but he has to figure out how to handle Sol’s defiant behavior from time to time, especially since he ran away from him yesterday.

After drying his face with a towel, Kurapika reassures him with a pat on the head. “All done.”

“All done,” Sol repeats with an unbearably sad sniffle.

The moment Kurapika releases him, he rushes out of the bathroom, apparently running over to his other father for comfort. Kurapika peers out of the door, watching how Sol buries himself in Kuroro’s arms.

With an aggrieved sigh, he concentrates on getting ready for his responsibilities for the day. He changes into his suit hanging in the bathroom and considers his reflection, adjusting his tie and trying to make himself presentable in the mirror.

“I have to go to work,” Kurapika announces when he returns. “But I’m uncertain if I should take you two with me.”

Suddenly showing up to Prince Woble’s quarters with two children and the infamous leader of the Ryodan in tow doesn’t bode well for Kurapika. It’s not as though he can care for these children while on the job, when he’s dedicated to Prince Woble and her mother during his time here. 

But perhaps Queen Oito will accept his situation if he properly explains to her beforehand instead of appearing before them without notice.

“We can stay with Papa,” Runa suggests, casting Kuroro a curious glance, “if he doesn’t mind.”

“That’s fine with me,” Kuroro answers with Sol in his arms, propping him on his lap. Sol continues to seek his father's embrace, apparently still upset with Kurapika because he's not looking back at him. Surely Kurapika will have to make it up to him later.

He folds his arms, not approving of this idea at all. “I don’t trust you.”

“The kids certainly do,” Kuroro answers easily.

“The kids don’t know any better,” Kurapika retorts.

It comes as a surprise that the children adore Kuroro as much as they do, when there’s a connection between them in the future that Kurapika is unaware of. But this is their current timeline and Kurapika doesn’t trust him—doesn’t believe that he ever could.

Kurapika may be an orphan, but he isn’t alone in this world. He has a family and even if they belong to another time, even if they can’t replace the people he has lost, a promising future exists for them. He won't allow anyone to be taken from him again.

“I can watch the baby while you’re at work,” Runa says, sitting quietly at the edge of the bed. Sol perks up at the mention of his nickname. “I promise I’ll keep him safe.”

“I appreciate it, Runa,” Kurapika answers softly. “But it’s the both of you I’m concerned about, not just Sol.”

“You’ll have to decide between the lesser of two evils.” Kuroro’s expression is serious. “Expose them to the succession war or allow them to stay with me.”

Kurapika’s eyes narrow sharply. “Why exactly are you on this ship again? And how do you know about the succession war?”

“I have an agenda to accomplish involving Kakin,” Kuroro says without revealing much of anything, “but I’m willing to temporarily suspend it for these two.”

“It’s okay, Daddy,” Runa insists, leaving the bed and standing beside Kuroro in an effort to appeal to him. “I don’t think Papa will do anything bad—at least, nothing that will hurt us. If it’s only for a few hours, I’m sure it'll be fine.”

Time is running out to make his decision. Runa's gaze is as firm as Kuroro's own. This isn’t an argument that Kurapika is going to win, so he swallows his protests despite his instincts telling him not to. “Kuroro, you are not allowed to engage in any form of violence or thievery with these two around.”

“I do believe that’s what I meant by placing my agenda on hold,” Kuroro answers with a quiet chuckle, although Kurapika doubts that he is being sincere.

“Get them something to eat, and meet me around two at the Hunter Association’s lab," Kurapika says, and Sol finally turns around to meet his gaze at the mention of food. "There’s something I need to confirm with you.”

“Alright,” Kuroro says, standing up from the sofa and carrying Sol in his arms. “I’ll meet you then.”

“Dada,” Sol calls out, despite his treatment earlier. Kurapika crosses over the room to meet him, his gaze questioning.

Sol reaches out to him, his small hands framing Kurapika’s face. His eyes are impossibly large for his face, but Kurapika notices that Sol shares the warmth and shape with his own eyes.

There’s a moment of hesitation where Kurapika thinks that he will cry to prevent him from leaving, but he leans in and kisses his cheek. “Bye-bye!”

Kurapika can’t help but smile, a little wry and disappointed. “See you soon, Sol.”

He lowers himself on one knee to meet Runa’s eyes. Reaching out to brush her bangs away, he lays a gentle kiss against her forehead. “Let me know if anything happens, Runa. If you get yourself into any trouble, come find me. Alright?”

Runa raises a hand to her forehead, slightly surprised. “I will.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became my self-indulgent, wish-fulfillment fic while in self-quarantine..
> 
> There are more serious stories I have to update, but this AU helps me remember the enjoyment I used to have from writing. Hope you are all staying safe in these hectic times.
> 
> The next chapter will be Kuroro spending a day with the kids. What could possibly go wrong? :p
> 
> As always, you can reach out to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuuseigai).


End file.
